1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deflashing apparatus for a friction welding apparatus. More particularly, it relates to a press-cutting type deflashing apparatus for removing ring-shaped flashes which arise at the joint between rod-shaped workpieces.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following ways have been known for removing the flashes caused by friction welding. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication (KOKOKU) No. 50-24,695, a cutting tool (or bit) for deflashing is installed to a friction welding machine. Then, the flashes are machined out rotationally with the cutting tool while rotating a friction welded workpiece. Alternatively, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 61-99,592 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 4-118,188, the flashes are sheared out with a dividable cutter (or dies).
However, in the former deflashing way of the aforementioned conventional deflashing ways, the joined workpieces should be rotated again after they are joined, and thereby the flashes are removed by machining. In the meantime, the joined workpieces should be kept being held with a chuck of the friction welding machine. Specifically, the cycle time of the total joining operation is determined by adding the time required for the deflashing operation to the time required for the friction welding operation. The disadvantage has been pointed out as one of the causes for the deteriorating efficiency.
On the other hand, in the latter deflashing way, the friction welding machines disclosed in the latter two publications do not share the deflashing operation, but should be provided with independent deflashing apparatuses, which are designed exclusively for them, respectively. In addition, the friction welding machines are expensive because their constructions should be complicated inevitably.